


Буря

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Теперь, когда Холмс вернулся с того света, будет ли всё как раньше?





	Буря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Tempest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929626) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



> У этой истории есть продолжение, «Второе чудо». Оно тоже переведено https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402636

– Чёрт бы побрал этот ливень, – пробормотал Уотсон.

Весь Лондон казался укрытым тёмным и мрачным покровом. Такая погода больше подходила для самых суровых дней зимы, а не для середины осени, но экваториальные ветра были равнодушны к нашим ожиданиям. Они веяли в городе весь день и весь вечер. Окна в нашей квартире скрипели и дребезжали под порывами ветра, а из-за потоков дождя, льющихся с небес, затянутых тяжёлыми облаками, ничего не было видно. С того места, где я сидел, работая над своей книгой, я увидел, как Уотсон поплотнее запахнул халат, хотя в комнате было тепло. Он смотрел в окно; его настроение было скверным, а выражение лица – столь же мрачным, как бушевавшая непогода.

По правде говоря, после того, как мы снова стали жить вместе в комнатах на Бейкер-стрит, он часто был угрюмым и отстранённым. Это был Джон Уотсон, которого я не узнавал, пугающе далёкий от приветливого дружелюбия, к которому я так привык. Ещё больше беспокойства вызывало нежелание Уотсона обсуждать причину его плохого настроения. Я, конечно, едва ли мог указывать на его неприветливость, которая в этом отношении была чернее, чем закопчённый чайник. То, что его характер изменился, было понятно и, возможно, даже ожидаемо: трагедии, которые перенёс добрый доктор за последние три года, могли сломать силу духа даже самого отважного из мужчин.

Однако сегодня источник его мрачного настроения был для меня очевиден.

– Да, смерть Опеншоу была бессмысленной трагедией*, – произнёс я.

Он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на меня; его глаза были широко распахнуты.

– Как вы... – Замолчав, он вздохнул. – Не могу понять, почему даже после стольких лет нашего знакомства, ваша способность читать мои мысли меня удивляет. С другой стороны, – продолжил он, загадочно изогнув губы, – ваше возвращение после падения в Райхенбах ещё не потеряло свою новизну. 

Вздохнув, он перевёл свой пристальный взгляд на окно и бушующую за ним стихию. – Семь лет. Не верится, что так много времени прошло с тех пор, как Джон Опеншоу стоял в этой самой комнате. Я хорошо помню этого молодого человека.

– Несомненно, это потому, что вы описали то дело в _The Strand_ только три года тому назад, – сказал я.

– Возможно, – ответил Уотсон, хотя его тон сказал, что он думал иначе. – В то время для меня было очень важно описывать всё настолько подробно, насколько возможно. Я чувствовал, что был должен Опеншоу.

– Признаюсь, я счёл ваше решение включить этот рассказ в свои хроники весьма странным. То дело было... не самым успешным, – признался я.

Повернувшись, он на меня посмотрел. 

– Это так. Но исключительным, как бы то ни было. – Вернувшись к своему креслу, он зажёг сигарету. Знакомый аромат табака был утешителен, но дым скрыл от меня выражение его лица.

– Думаю, что вы правы, – согласился я, пожав плечами. – Мы не часто пересекаемся с Ку-клукс-кланом по эту сторону Атлантики. На самом деле было бы удивительно, если бы мы смогли бы поймать Джеймса Келгуна и его сообщников. Печально, что Опеншоу был так небрежен.

– О, бросьте, – сказал он, уязвлённый, – вы не можете обвинить бедного молодого человека в его собственной смерти!

– Обвинить? Едва ли. Но разве я его не предупредил? Довольно ясно донеся до него мысль, что угроза жизни реальна и неизбежна, я призвал его позаботиться о себе.

– Да, вы это сделали. Несмотря на это, я предположил бы, что его смерть ложится на вас тяжёлым бременем.

– Да? – Я подверг сомнению это утверждение. Я не бездушная машина, какую он делает из меня в своих историях, но и не разбрасываюсь бессмысленными сожалениями. – Это не я сбросил его в Темзу.

– Конечно, нет. Но, оглядываясь назад, нельзя не согласиться, что нужно было сделать больше, – воскликнул он. Расстроенный, он, вскочив, бросил свою сигарету в камин. Его огорчение было столь искренним, что я невольно проникся им. 

– Скажите, а что бы вы сделали? – спросил я. 

Он потерял терпение, а с ним всякое подобие беспристрастного обсуждения.

– Что сделал бы я? Ну, вместо того, чтобы отослать его одного и без охраны, я, конечно, пошёл бы с ним и защитил бы его. Я знал, что его враги были опасными и безжалостными, поскольку это было ясно благодаря вам. Я знал, что они были отчаянными, хитрыми и не остановятся ни на чём, чтобы уничтожить объект их ненависти, человека, ответственного за их разорение. Я знал, я был предупреждён...

Его ажитация увеличивалась, а вместе с ней моё беспокойство. Встав, я пересёк комнату и подошёл к нему.

– Уотсон... – начал я, но безрезультатно. Он всё равно продолжил свою тираду:

– ...и всё же, потеряв контроль в критический момент, я позволил себя отвлечь самым неубедительным из обманов, отвлечь от человека, которого поклялся защищать ценой собственной жизни; одураченный как щенок, я оставил свой пост. – Горе и ненависть к самому себе поднялись как волна; сила природы, бескомпромиссная и неумолимая. – Я оставил вас. То есть я поступил ещё более...

Встревоженный оборотом, который принял разговор, я попробовал остановить Уотсона:

– Нет! Мой дорогой друг... – Но Уотсон меня будто не слышал.

– «Она едва ли проживёт больше, чем несколько часов, но для неё будет большим утешением увидеть английского врача». Какой ребяческий вздор! Всё было настолько очевидно, уловка была такой прозрачной, но я в неё попался. Я даже увидел мужчину, который шёл в вашем направлении, но вместо того, чтобы ощутить ловушку, я отклонил его присутствие как несущественное. В самое критическое время вашей жизни я оказался бесполезен.

Я схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.

– Прекратите повторять эту чушь, – попросил я. – Вы не были бесполезны. Вы не увидели правду, потому что я скрыл её от вас, мне нужно было, чтобы вы поверили в эту ложь. Мне нужно было, чтобы вы были в безопасности.

– Да, вы это уже говорили. Вы должны простить меня за отсутствие благодарности за вашу отвагу, – хмуро отрезал он. Сбросив мои руки со своих плеч, он повернулся к двери, но я не позволил ему уйти.

– Я не ожидаю от вас благодарности, я её не заслуживаю, – сказал я. – Вы имеете полное право сердиться.

Если я думал, что признание моей _мea culpa_ ** успокоит его гнев, то я ошибался.

– Да, я сержусь. – Его голос повысился. – Как вы помните, я категорически отказался вас оставлять. Вы можете представить, что я почувствовал, когда понял, что был обманут Мориарти, сделав то, от чего отказывался? И вы, зная, позволили это?

Я гордился наличием у меня очень хорошего воображения. И теперь оно тоже сослужило свою службу: мучение и досада Уотсона стали моими собственным, разгораясь в сердце и перехватывая дыхание.

– Почему, будучи рядом, на континенте, – продолжил он, – я не мог вам помочь? Почему вы сделали так, чтобы я вас не сопровождал?

– Я... – Внезапно наши позиции полностью изменились, и я оказался один в предательских водах.

Моя нерешительность меня погубила. 

Уотсон прищурился:

– Почему, Холмс?

Взяв себя в руки, я ответил: 

– Я желал вашей компании. Я сказал бы вам, если бы мог. Но было бы крайне эгоистично подвергать вас такой опасности. Из-за своего высокомерия я проигнорировал то обстоятельство, что ловушка, приготовленная мной для Мориарти и его банды, могла бы не сработать, а последствия...

– Нет. – Уотсон решительно покачал головой. – Этого объяснения больше не будет достаточно. Вы никогда не решились бы на такое дерзкое предприятие, не рассмотрев все мыслимые результаты, и вы не сможете убедить меня в обратном. Вы знали, что лучше не недооценивать человека, которого называли самым опасным и могущественным преступником в Европе. Ради бога, вы привели в порядок свои дела, прежде чем уехали из Лондона!

– Это было просто предосторожностью...

– В этом-то всё и дело! Вы знали о рисках. Поэтому я ещё раз спрашиваю, почему вы не взяли меня с собой? И не повторяйте выдумку об удовольствии от моей компании.

– Это не было выдумкой, – признался я, не сумев скрыть, что уязвлён, но вознамерился хотя бы не показывать, насколько глубоко. – Я действительно желал вашей дружбы, как и сейчас. Как и всегда. У меня нет привычки вам лгать.

Уотсон резко и безрадостно рассмеялся:

– Нет? Предполагаю, что это зависит от того, что каждый из нас вкладывает в понятие «лжи». Недомолвки – тоже ложь. 

– Пожалуйста, не стоит вновь пересматривать мои ошибки, имя которым, как мы оба знаем, легион. – Ещё одна моя попытка самоуничижения не имела успеха. Отчаяние, обрамляющее мои хрупкие слова, было ясным и безошибочным.

– Достаточно! – Он ударил по оконной раме с силой, почти равной бушующей с другой стороны. – Что ещё вы скрывали, Холмс?

Я почувствовал этот удар так, как будто он достался мне; его отзвуки отразились в моём теле, настойчивые и требовательные, не терпящие никакого дальнейшего сопротивления и никакого дальнейшего опровержения.

– Больше ничего! Как уже было сказано, я желал вашей компании, именно это я имел в виду. Я желал вашего интереса к моей работе и участия в ней, вашего присутствия в моей жизни, вашей не дрогнувшей и безраздельной преданности – я остро чувствовал потерю всего этого, когда вы женились. Когда-то всего этого у меня было в изобилии, а потом я оказался всего лишён. Так что, да, у меня был шанс получить вас рядом, и я обнаружил, что не могу позволить упустить такую возможность, несмотря на все опасности. – Закрыв глаза, я будто бы со стороны услышал, как сказал: – Я ничего не скрывал. Я был, боюсь, довольно очевиден.

В течение какого-то времени были только звуки потрескивающего огня в камине и шум дождя. Услышав короткое и грустное фырканье, я открыл глаза: оказывается, произнося своё признание, я невольно зажмурился. 

– Вы кое-что забыли, Холмс. «Очевидное» для вас является тайной для нас, смертных. – Уотсон не улыбался, но его гнев, казалось, рассеялся, сменившись недоумением и... чем-то ещё, какой-то эмоцией, которую я не мог определить. – Я понятия не имел, что вы чувствовали. Вы никогда об этом не говорили.

– Это было тем, в чём я хотел бы признаться себе намного меньше, чем кому-либо ещё. Особенно вам.

– Но... о Боже.. ведь никогда не было так, будто мы оборвали все связи. Когда я женился, я продолжал интересоваться вашей работой. Когда вы посылали за мной, я всегда приезжал, как только улаживал дела. Никогда не было такого, чтобы я отказывался участвовать в ваших расследованиях. Мэри всё понимала и никогда не упрекала меня во времени, которое я проводил с вами. Почему же вы?.. – он не договорил. 

Почему? Хороший вопрос. 

Как я мог объяснить, что хотел его? Его всего? Или так много, как я мог получить.

С первых лет нашего знакомства Уотсон принял решение ухаживать за женским полом, а не искал незаконных удовольствий с мужским, хотя я давно сделал вывод, что он имел опыт с обоими и даже предпочитал последний. Свою собственную инверсию я хорошо скрывал за фасадом клинической отрешённости; судьба распорядилась так, что этот фасад укрепило то, что Уотсон изображал меня в своих историях как человека, абсолютно лишённого потребности в эмоцональных, чувственных привязанностях. Это было преувеличение для литературного эффекта, но я его поощрил. И в целом было лучше, чтобы все, и в том числе Уотсон, думали обо мне как о человеке, презирающем нежные эмоции: это сразу отметало нежелательные подозрения и слухи.

Так мы и жили вместе. Мы были партнёрами во всех областях, кроме чувственной, и до определённого времени этого было достаточно. Мы (да, мы, а не только я) это даже оберегали, подсознательно избегая каких-либо провокаций или двусмысленностей. 

Но когда он обручился с Мэри Морстэн, он пообещал ей то, что не мог подарить мне: любовь, страсть и верность. И это было невыносимо. Я был неспособен разорвать наши отношения, поскольку мои чувства к этому человеку были сильней, чем любой наркотик, который когда-либо тёк по моим венам; да и Уотсон не одобрил бы разрыв нашей дружбы. Однако ради своего здравомыслия я сделал всё, чтобы отойти от него на дистанцию, которую мог выдержать. Так было до угрозы Мориарти в тот период, когда женитьба Уотсона не стала отдалять нас на слишком ощутимое расстояние. Тогда я не выдержал.

– Я – тщеславен, – сказал я наконец. Ещё одна лживая недомолвка, зато более правдивая, чем большинство.

– Нет, – медленно произнёс он, больше для себя, чем для меня. В то время как я размышлял, как ему ответить, он, по-видимому, делал какие-то выводы. Его взгляд стал отсутствующим. 

– Нет? – тихо спросил я, наполовину в шутку. Его сосредоточенность на чём-то мне недоступном огорчила меня. Это было, будто...

– А? – Он моргнул, а затем посмотрел на меня и фыркнул. – Да, конечно. Вы – _тщеславны_. Однако... – Он подошёл поближе и посмотрел мне в лицо, изучая его выражение, будто увидел меня впервые. Я почувствовал, как по моей коже побежали лёгкие, но опаляющие искры. 

– Я думаю... – наконец я понял, что он пришёл к какому-то выводу. – Он медленно поднял руку. Я застыл, будто загипнотизированный, когда кончики его пальцев легли на мой халат, близко к моему сердцу. В течение нескольких минут мы стояли, не двигаясь.

– О, Холмс. – В его голосе было удивление и раскаяние. – Как давно?

– Я... не могу вспомнить... – я запнулся. Я в самом деле не мог вспомнить. Как долго моё сердце ему принадлежало? Когда я его ему отдал? Может, это случилось тогда, когда он так охотно согласился сопровождать меня до Лористон-Гарденс? Наше первое дело вместе? Или это случилось в первые недели нашего совместного проживания здесь, на Бейкер-стрит, когда я понял, что он наслаждается тайнами, и поэтому попытался вести себя максимально интригующе и загадочно? Нет, это произошло раньше; возможно, в тот момент, когда мне с первого взгляда понравился незнакомый человек, отставной военный врач, которого привёл Стэмфорд в лабораторию Бартса. Даже если в это трудно поверить, я всё равно не могу вспомнить время, когда безумно его не любил. Отбросьте всё невозможное, а то, что останется, и будет ответом, каким бы невероятным он ни казался...

– Я вижу, – прошептал он, и его сочувствующий пристальный взгляд дал мне понять, что он знает то, что я не сказал. – Простите меня, мой дорогой, за то, что был так непростительно глуп. Моё собственное прозрение намного свежее; по иронии судьбы оно ускорилось из-за вашей фальшивой смерти. После того, как я вас потерял, я сам словно умер. Я был не только безутешен в течение очень долгого времени, но я словно утратил сам себя. – Его рука обосновалась на моей груди; контакт для гарантии, что я не призрак. – Но я не считал своё горе неестественным. Было вполне понятно то, что я чувствовал себя потерянным, учитывая наше долгое близкое знакомство и вину, которую нёс из-за того, что вас подвёл. А затем Мэри... После того, как Мэри умерла – Господи, упокой её душу – я носил траур по вам обоим и начал понимать, что глубина и сила моих чувств к вам выходили за рамки простой дружбы.

Моё сердце учащённо забилось, и я отвёл взгляд. Пока я был за границей, Майкрофт рассказывал мне об Уотсоне при нашем нерегулярном обмене письмами. Я знал, что он очень горевал, но всегда считал, что из-за Мэри. Да, конечно, он печалился о потере милой и доброй супруги, но, оказывается, в этих печалях было отведено место и мне. Поняв это, я почувствовал всю тяжесть горя, перенесённого моим другом, а затем меня настигло осознание, что боль была усугублена моим обманом...

Уотсон коснулся моего лица, выдёргивая меня из мыслей.

– Вы не знали, – сказал он. – Как вы могли? Я тоже не знал.

Я прижался к его руке, поразившись ощущению его тёплых пальцев, уверенных и настоящих. 

Я улыбнулся, восхитившись его способности к сочувствию и прощению.

– Когда вы вернулись, – продолжил он, – я был вне себя от радости. По очевидным причинам, конечно, я хотел, чтобы мы снова жили вместе. Чтобы всё стало, как раньше. Я думал, что именно этого я хотел.

– Но дверь, однажды открытую, трудно закрыть, – сказал я на основе горького опыта. Он кивнул.

– Боже, да, чертовски трудно. Я всё больше и больше был недоволен тем, что происходит между нами, но не знал, как это изменить. – Он снова покачал головой, но теперь его глаза блестели. – Вы часто говорили, что строить теории, не зная всех фактов – фатальная ошибка, но у нас есть аргумент в пользу того, что мы слишком долго строили теории. Я думаю, что вы виноваты так же, как и я. Правда всё время была перед нами.

У меня пересохло в горле, когда он одной рукой обнял меня за шею, а ладонью другой скользнул от лопаток до поясницы. 

– Надеюсь, вы извините меня, если я обойдусь без... формальностей, – сказал он; его голос стал ниже. – Теперь, когда я применил ваши методы и сделал правильный вывод, я нахожу, что следует продолжить. Мы потратили впустую слишком много времени.

Беспристрастному наблюдателю, если бы таковой существовал, возможно, было бы трудно определить, кто из нас первым сократил последние дюймы. Но это и неважно. Суть в том, что губы нашли другие губы, а руки потребовали капитуляции и победили. А поскольку не было такого наблюдателя, я просто скажу, что, в то время как Уотсон, возможно, был более опытен в этих вопросах, я... в конце концов, у меня есть голова на плечах, я повидал мир и небесталанен в постижении человеческих чувств. Так что наши обоюдные завоевания были полны трофеев. И вряд ли существует поле битвы, где победитель и побеждённый столь охотно меняются местами и стремятся дать столько же, сколько взяли. 

Снаружи продолжала бушевать буря, суровая и не утихающая, но в нашей квартире было тепло и сухо: потрескивали дрова в камине, дымился чай, мелодично тикали часы. 

И не было гавани безопасней, чем объятия друг друга. 

Это и есть настоящий дом. Или, может быть, целый мир.

***

Примечание переводчика:

* – Здесь имеется в виду рассказ Артура Конан Дойла «Пять зёрнышек апельсина». Краткое содержание рассказа: https://briefly.ru/dojl/piat_zernyshek_apelsina/

** – Mea culpa (лат. моя вина), mea maxima culpa (лат. моя величайшая вина) – формула покаяния и исповеди в религиозном обряде католиков с XI века.


End file.
